Different Realities
by blackdragon914
Summary: itachixoc Simple, cute, on my quizilla as well...I'm not good with summaries, but it explains itself...plus...I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR TERRA.


Terra shifted into a little ball on the floor in the shed. Her mother was late for her dinner. She was locked in the shed by her father since the villagers were afraid of her. Her left eye was brown but her right eye changed from red to blue depending on the time of day. In the night it was red but in the day it was blue. She also had wolf ears on the top of her head. Her mother never agreed to put Terra in the shed so every night she snuck in food and tried to teach Terra basic social skills, but no matter what, Terra always acted like a little kid, even though it was her 18th birthday that night. One night in the past Terra's mother saw fighting potential in Terra and thus started training her to be a kunoichi like her. When Terra's mother entered she had a plate of ramen and another plate with a small piece of cake saying "happy 18th birthday." The moonlight shone on Terra's happy face and her ears twitched in happiness and hugged her mother. Both sat on the floor and ate happily and soon two mysterious figures appeared in the doorway. Terra's mother looked at them and she seemed to recognize them and she only scoffed.

FIGURE1: give us the girl.

TERRASMOTHER: what makes you think I am?

FIGURE2: give us the girl now!

TERRASMOTHER: run Terra!

Terra's mother threw kunai at the figures and distracted them long enough for Terra to make her escape. One of the figures stayed and fought Terra's mother while the second figure ran after Terra. Terra used all the fighting skills she knew but it seemed like the man knew every move she was going to make. The man then threw her at a tree and she was blacked out. The man then bound her feet and hands and threw her over his shoulder and called to his partner that had just finished Terra's mother off. They then made their way to their hideout.

When Terra woke up she was on a comfortable couch and there was rope tied around her hands and feet. She kept on moving around to loosen the rope but she ended up falling off the couch with a thud. Then a man with onyx eyes and long black hair was looking down at her with a stern look on her face.

MAN: Terra, the leader would like to see you

TERRA: who are you?

MAN: Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.

ME: Hi Itachi! Could you untie me? Some idiot did this last night when they took me

ITACHI: you wont run, will you?

ME: of course not! I would hug the person who broke me out of that hell!

ITACHI: hug me and I will hurt you

He got to his knees and unbound her. When she was free she jumped on him and hugged him and his face reddened in anger.

TERRA: thank you Itachi-kun!

ITACHI: get off of me

TERRA: is there anything I can do for you?

ITACHI: no, now let go of me

She let go of him and she jumped up and followed Itachi to go see "the leader." He led her down a long hallway. He expected her to be like him, calm and unemotional, after all, her profile that Leader had said she was 18 and was isolated. Instead she was skipping behind him and gawking at everything and saying hi to everyone in the hideout. When they reached Leader she smiled as she saw the man with multiple piercings and waved hi enthusiastically.

LEADER: so, you're Terra?

Terra's ears perked up and twitched and she nodded.

LEADER: it says here that you're one of the strongest ninja in your village.

TERRA: well, there's my mother, but you all took care of her, and I'm not a ninja. But I'm a pretty good fighter

LEADER: I want you to fight one of my members at your full strength.

TERRA: but my mother said for me to never do that

LEADER: but I will let you.

TERRA: ok!

Leader then summoned Zetsu and Terra looked at him puzzled.

TERRA: I have to fight a plant dude?

Leader could see Zetsu twitch when she said "plant dude" and he knew this fight was going to be interesting. Once he was in the area with Zetsu and Terra he instructed them to fight. Both only stared at each other. Leader saw a twitch in Terra's hand and Zetsu then molted to the ground and Terra disappeared, too. Zetsu then came out of the floor looking for Terra, who then appeared behind him with a katana at Zetsu's throat and a shadow clone of her with one at his heart. Zetsu moved slightly but Terra's katanas soon drew blood.

LEADER: enough, you are worth enough to join-

TERRA: to join the Akatsuki??

LEADER: yes

TERRA: CAN I?

LEADER: yes.

Terra then ran up to Leader and hugged him. Leader was shocked and had no idea what to do. She then ran off and ran back to Leader's office where a woman with blue hair was waiting for her with a cloak and a ring in her arms. Terra hugged her too and the blue haired woman introduced herself as Konan and she said that Terra would also be sharing a room with her, since Leader did not trust her with any of the other guys in the organization.

Two months later she had befriended everyone in the Akatsuki whether they wanted to or not, even her partner, the cold hearted Itachi. Kisame had been paired up to fight with Zetsu now, since Leader didn't believe him strong enough since Terra had defeated him in less than a minute.

Terra was running down the hallways to bug Kisame when she bumped into someone when she rounded the corner and fell on top of them. She looked and it was Itachi.

TERRA: owie, oh, hi Itachi-kun!

She then hugged him and giggled while he only sighed.

ITACHI: get off of me Terra.

She tried to get up but then someone's foot was on her back. She turned her head and it as Kisame.

KISAME: Hah! Who's in an awkward position now?

ITACHI: Kisame, get off of her.

TERRA: Pweeeze? Before I rip of your legs?

Kisame scoffed and walked off. Terra slowly got off of Itachi and helped him up too. She was about to walk off when Itachi put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She tunred and he closed in on her.

ITACHI: you have a cut on your cheek.

He wiped away the blood with his thumb and Terra's face reddened from the touch of his hand on her face.

ITACHI: come on, Terra.

He turned and led her to their medical room and he got a bit of gauze and a bandaid to put on her cheek.

TERRA: thank you…Itachi-kun

ITACHI: don't mention it

As Itachi walked out Terra ran to her bedroom and sat in front of Konan who was on her bed.

KONAN: hey Terra

TERRA: hi Konan-neechan

KONAN: what happened to you cheek?

TERRA: oh, I bumped into Itachi and this happened

KONAN: you know you're around Itachi a lot

TERRA: he's my partner; of course I have to be around him

KONAN: but he's antisocial and yet he seems to always be around you

TERRA: you're imagining things konan-neechan

Meanwhile with Itachi and Kisame, Kisame was now tourchering Itachi with the situation in which he saw Itachi and Terra.

KISAME: looks like you got your wish, you got close to her!

ITACHI: shut up Kisame

KISAME: I mean, you're not man enough to show that you remotely care

ITACHI: I told you to shut up, Kisame. Do I need to repeat myself?

KISAME: my bad, Itachi. But remember, this is the Akatsuki, one can die at anytime.

Kisame then walked away and it seemed like those words dug into Itachi. He walked out of the hideout to get some fresh air and he sat on a boulder near the entrance looking at the horizon. After a few minutes passed he felt someone tackle him

TERRA: ITAAAAAAAAAAACHI-KUN! Hiya!

ITACHI: get off of me, Terra.

TERRA: ok, ita-kun.

She got off and sat down beside him.

TERRA: it's beautiful out here, isn't it, ita-kun?

ITACHI: it is.

Soon they were called inside by Leader for a mission. Their mission was to kidnap Kabuto, a spy of Orochimaru since he was leaking information of the Akatsuki to other villages. When they got to Konoha it was dead night, a perfect time for a kidnapping. It would, if Terra hadn't yawned and almost fell over from exhaustion.

ITACHI: you ok Terra?

TERRA: yeah, c'mon, let's go.

ITACHI: not when you're like that.

Terra was confused with his sudden change of behavior and her ears flattened on her head and she looked with scared eyes at Itachi while he walked in the forest. He looked back at her and then he picked her up in his arms and walked into the forest. She soon saw a blurry Itachi and then blackness.

When Terra awoke she was on Itachi curled up in a little ball and Itachi was holding her still snoring softly. She yawned and smiled and her ears perked up.

TERRA: ita-kun?

He stirred and opened his eyes to find Terra looking at him directly in the eyes.

ITACHI: what is it Terra?

TERRA: Doesn't the Uchiha clan have the Sharingan?

ITACHI: we do

TERRA: how come I haven't seen you use it?

ITACHI: do you want to see?

She nodded and her ears twitched again. He muttered "Mangekyou Sharngan" and looked directly in her eyes.

Terra soon found herself in a negative world where she was on a cross and Itachi was in front of her.

TERRA: woah! This is cool Ita-kun!

ITACHI: here, I control time and space itself.

TERRA: woah! So that means you can torture people and it can last for days?

ITACHI: or, I can do this.

Terra looked utterly clueless as she soon found herself in Itachi's arms off of the cross and he had closed in on her and kissed her lips. She was shocked but had no idea what to do. He parted from her and she could see longing in his eyes.

TERRA: Ita-kun?

ITACHI: I love you Terra.

Her ears flattened on her head as a tear fell on her cheek as she hugged Itachi again and kissed his lips as he had kissed her. She felt him bite her lip gently as she gasped and he slid his tongue in her mouth, playing with hers. She felt his hands go to her cloak and unzipped it and rid her of the unnecessarily large thing. After a few minutes they had parted and she then soon saw Itachi in real life and real time in the forest near Konoha with her still on top of him. She smiled at Itachi and kissed him again.

ITACHI: should we continue with our mission?

TERRA: can't we stay here? Longer? Please Ita-kun?

He smiled at her as she hugged him and lay her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
